The present invention relates to a non-pull cord operated window blind structure, comprising a head rail with a blind body attached to the underside and actuated by a collecting cord wherein both ends of the head rail have a cord-winding control device with an operating cord linked thereto and a fixed seat respectively mounted thereto with a movable seat situated there-between; whereby, the operating cord and the collecting cord are reciprocally associated with each other in linking operation so that a bottom rail is simply pushed or pulled by hands to loosen or tighten the collecting cord wound onto the movable seat and actuate the operating cord therewith, permitting a counterbalance formed there-between for easy adjustment of the blind body into a desirable position thereby.
A conventional window blind structure is usually made up of a blind body, an operating drive assembly, and a pull cord. In operation, the pull cord is drawn by force exerted by the hand of a user, and the small frictional surface of the pull cord tends to rub against the hand exerting force thereon and, thus, leave strained marks on the contact area of the hand thereof. Besides, in case of an excessive down-pulling force exerted onto the pull cord or a sudden release at great speed, the blind body cannot be accurately positioned in a desirable position and the adjustment process must be repeated over again, which is quite inconvenient in operation.